An Unexpected Situation
by cchazyboy
Summary: Well, this is my first fanfiction, and I really hope yall like it. SUMMARY: A group of friends are thrown into the fight against Chaos. Dazed and confused, what steps will they take to ensure their own survival? (On Haitus)
1. Chapter 1

Jason Hyde, Imperial guardsman, Elysian drop trooper, 42nd millennium, Orbit over New Valence: MARS- pattern heavy cruiser "The Retribution".

Jason has had his fair share of combat, but this is his first deployment against traitors to the Emperor's light… and he was understandably nervous.

Jason was newly recruited from the planet's PDF, fighting against the pirates that normally inhabit the planet's orbit. While he was never overly religious, he believed in the Emperor and his vision for mankind, as all good Imperial citizens should. The heretics and traitors of New Valence, however, have turned their backs on humanity and their destiny amongst the stars. This, of all these wrongs in the galaxy, is something he simply can never forgive… he would burn this world alone if they refused to bow a knee to the glory of the Imperium of Man, and the lessons of the God Emperor of Mankind.

"Now hear this, now hear this!" the intercom sounded an alert, "All guardsman participating in the battle below please report to the hanger immediately". You could hear a sense of contempt in the captain's voice, the old Navy and Guard rivalry taking fruit…. However, before Jason could dwell on this matter anymore, his best friends Artyom and Marcus came up to him.

"Jason!" Marcus shouted. "How is my favorite sniper doing?!" Artyom, as almost always, stayed silent throughout the ordeal. In the squad, Artyom was the heavy bolter gunner, while Marcus was armed with his precious flamer. Jason, was the squad's designated marksman. Artyom was the son of two Nobles from a feudal world, that came to Esysium in order to live better lives… and they succeeded in droves. However, Artyom never acted pretentious.

His slick, jet black hair and green eyes, combined with his Slavic features made him VERY popular in their Schola, especially with the girls. However, he almost always turned them down, as he wanted someone who liked him for his personality, and not just his looks or wealth.

Marcus was well toned, and always had a bright, youthful smile on his face. He had unruly blond hair and green eyes, filled with curiosity and courage in the face of the unknown. He was always somewhat jealous of Artyom for his noble status, but that didn't affect their friendship. And then there was Jason.

While he was nothing special in terms of looks, he was FAR from ugly. The problem was… his eyes. They were a bright crimson, glowing with a fire of wrath. Having been born with a mutation (Granting him something akin to thermal vision) that turned his eyes and hair crimson and blood red, respectively, people tended to avoid him… that is until he found Artyom and Marcus, who became his two best friends. Artyom's family even took him in after his family abandoned him, and he honestly owed them his life. So when Artyom joined the Guard to preserve his family's honor, it was only natural that Jason joined up too, followed by Marcus soon after.

"I'm good! How's my favorite blond bastard doing?!" Jason called back. "Awww, you know you love me man!" He grinned happily at Jason, his amusement evident in his voice. "We were essentially raised together! We're brothers, right Artyom?" Artyom, for his part, simply stayed silent. After a delay, he finally spoke in his calm, almost whisper of a voice. "We should get to the hanger. The platoon will be waiting for our arrival." "That's right! To the hanger!" Marcus spoke jovially.

After a delay and short run, the group arrived in the hanger, where the rest of the platoon was waiting on them. "Come on boys and gals, we don't have all day!" The squad Sargent shouted over the loud noise of a deploying Guard regiment. "We'll be landing behind enemy lines, so get ready for a hot drop!" Before long, the Valkyire was loaded, the group sped towards their drop point. However, not one of them could imagine what fate had in store for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Corporal Jayson Hyde, Elysian 2nd Company, 49th Regiment, the "Bloodhounds". 14:32 Terran Standard Time.

Active: Deployed to New Valence.

Status: Alive

Mission: Eliminate heretical presence on New Valence. Secure planet. Gather intelligence. **Die trying.**

The clouds above New Valence were filled with shrapnel and flak as back puffs of fire and metal exploded around the Valkyrie. While many scoffed at the effectiveness of such archaic weapons, Jayson's doubts were put to rest after seeing the fifth dropship leave the sky in a ball of fire and twisted metal, the doomed and damned crew jumping out while on fire in a vain effort to save themselves from a fate worse than a las-bolt to the head.

"STRAP UP BOYS, SHIT IS ABOUT TO GO DOWN!" The Sergeant called, as if it wasn't already obvious enough. Jayson really did not like his Sergeant, if you couldn't already tell. If he had to describe him, I'd be loud, cocky, and plain rude. Secretly hoping that the fool was the first one to die upon landing, he checked his Grav-chute a third time, feeling apprehensive about his jump, yet he had no idea why. After a quick prayer to the machine spirits of his Long-las and Grav-chute, he recited a litany of protection. This did not go unnoticed by his two best friends though, Artyom and Marcus, in which Artyom proceeded to give a curt nod while Marcus laid is big hand on Jayson's pauldron. "It'll be fine! I promise you we'll make it out of this one alive brother!" Marcus shouted with glee. Jayson turned to him and gave a quick smile before finishing his prayer and standing up, prepared to drop into hell. However, fate was not so kind to our group of friends (Also, the writer is an asshole). A flak round tore through the right Valkyrie engine, causing the craft to quickly lose altitude. The light suddenly turned green, and the pilot screamed over the speakers. "JUMP NOW, OR DIE WITH ME ELYSIANS!". The choice was an easy one to make.

In groups of two, the ten-man squad began to jump. However, at the 4th pair, a round tore through the fuselage, tearing the craft in two. Our rag tag group of friends and their comrades, would have their lives... forever changed.

Private Artyom Veloshki, Elysian 2nd Company, 49th Regiment, the "Bloodhounds". 14:40 Terran Standard Time.

Active: Deployed to New Valence.

Status: Alive

Mission: Eliminate heretical presence on New Valence. Secure planet. Gather intelligence.

Artyom felt light. His mind hazy. His memory a blur.

Struggling to gain his barings, he managed to recall the ten minutes leading up to him currently freefalling like a rookie Elysian who pissed off the Mechanicus. *'that's right…. The Valkyrie'. Artyom looked to the place where their ride should have been, only to see a trail of flames and smoke leading down to the site of a doomed bird. 'Almost Poetic in a morbid way, that's for certain' Artyom thought solemnly. 'Marcus, Jayson… My brothers, my squad… they were in that bird'. A single tear made its way across Artyom's face and into the sky before he snapped out of his haze and activated his drop chute… or at least tried to.

'CYKA!', he mentally screamed in his native lounge as he noticed the ground getting oh so closer to him. 'There has to be a way out of this….' He calmly thought to himself after a moment to calm himself. He then noticed a few things…. One: His heavy bolter gave him quite a bit of extra weight. Two, there was flak all around him, and how he wasn't dead was beyond him. Three: There were pieces of dropship he could ride down with. Taking his chances, he grabbed on to the nearest piece of debris he could reach and braced, aiming for the dense foliage of the forest they were dropping into. As the metal took hits from stray shrapnel and heat from the constant fires and exploding birds, Artyom waited until he was sure that he was just about to hit the trees before kicking out with his legs and transferring much of his kinetic energy to the debris he rode down. After which he tossed his heavy bolter next to relieve more energy before tucking and rolling as soon as he hit the ground, dispersing the energy and leaving him with only a few bruises and sprain. Thanking the God-Emperor for this feat, he quickly pulled out his las pistol and advanced onwards into the unknown.

Private Marcus Dewitt, Elysian 2nd Company, 49th Regiment, the "Bloodhounds". 14:37 Terran Standard Time.

Active: Deployed to New Valence.

Status: Alive

Mission: Eliminate heretical presence on New Valence. Secure planet. Gather intelligence.

Standing on the edge of the ramp, Marcus remained Coherent after the shell tore the body apart, scattering the three brothers. Seeing Artyom and Jayson fly on separate directions, we figured that his priorities should be to survive first, find his friends later. Making contact with the squaddie who was also blown out, he maneuvered himself towards him and activated his grav-chute, slowing his decent to acceptable levels. Landing behind his newfound partner, he quickly crouched and scanned the area. "No signs of the arch-enemy". His partner remarked. With a goofy smile, Marcus simply replied "Good, that's more ammo for yours truly!". Rolling his eyes, the squad mate motioned to continue. "Alright alright, I'm coming!" Marcus teased. Catching up to his squadmate and newfound partner, he commented "Alright, It's just you and me for right now. Are you ready…. Diablo?". "I was born ready…".

(Authors note time! Now some of you might be wondering about why Artyom is Artyom, or Marcus is Marcus personality wise. I assure you, that will all be covered later in the story. But aside from that, I'll be posting in 1,000 word chapters for a while. You may not know this, but writing this isn't really easy, in terms of knowing where I want to go and who I want to pair, etc. That's the hard part about writing for others, I think. You want to do your own thing, and make this world created form your own mind, but you also want people to enjoy your story. It's a mix.

Now, I hope you are enjoying so far. I love the Warhammer 40k Universe and all the grimdark that comes with it. So this is a way to stretch my winds in a sense, writing about something I enjoy. Now, seeing as many people tend to skip the author's note…. Me included… I'll keep this brief.

This story WILL have elements of romance in it, but it will be done tastefully. No "Instant Lemons", no tripping and falling on a girls breasts… well maybe Artyom, he can be a bit clumsy…. Anyway, thank you for reading, and one last thing is that I. WILL. NOT. DO. A. HAREM. If you don't like that, there are other stories for you. But if you choose to stay, I'm very grateful. Until next time!)

-Cchazyboy1


End file.
